At Worlds End: The return of Lord Vortech
by blaizebob15
Summary: This story is a crossover of multiple franchises, starting with DreamWorks’ She-ra and the Princesses of Power, He-man and the masters of the universe, and... LEGO dimensions... don’t ask why...
1. Prologue

Long ago, powerful sorcerers discovered a terrible, dark dimension devoid of anything. This otherworldly realm was named... Despondos. Using this dimension, they entrapped many dangerous foes, where normally nothing would survive. But deep within this realm is a planet, long forgotten by time. Called Etheria by its inhabitants, this world had survived for over a thousand years alone and isolated. About 50 years ago, a soldier named Hordak became stranded on the planet.

With nothing but his broken ship he built his own division of his master's evil empire, the Horde. He planned to eventually build a portal so he could bring the rest of the Horde forces to the planet, so they could conquer it and prove that his emperor was wrong about him. He had eventually succeeded, opening a portal in order to send out a distress signal to the true leader of the Horde, Horde Prime.

In his efforts, he had unintentionally disjointed reality. In order to close the portal and restore reality, one must make the ultimate sacrifice, and be trapped between dimensions. The Queen of Brightmoon, Angella, choose to sacrifice herself for the planet, leaving her only daughter, and the only group that could stand a chance against the Horde, behind.

But all was not well. By ripping a hole into the fabric of reality, they had awakened something... Someone very old and powerful. Banished from his own reality, he has now found a new dimension to rule, in his own twisted image...


	2. Chapter 1

All seemed quite in the Frightzone. In his bunk, a young teen layed fast asleep. With his blonde hair and normal Horde attire, he was smaller in size compared to his fellow coworkers.

Suddenly, the room began to shake, causing dust to fall on top of him. Coughing, he remained in bed until a piece of the ceiling hit him in the head. Confused and in pain, he attempted to get up and learn what was going on. The problem was, he often slept on the top bunk, and he fell on the floor face first.

Not entirely in the best mood, he walked out into the halls, with troops running in all directions. One such soldier, a Force Captain, accidentally pushed him to the floor.

"Sorry, Kyle! Are you ok?" She asked. Her name was Scorpia, a Scorpioni with white hair, which she wore with an undercut, a large stinger tail, and pincers instead of hands. Unlike most of the other Force Captains, she seemed very kind and naive. Kyle had always assumed it was because she was one of the few princesses in the Horde.

"Oh, I-I'm fine!" Kyle stuttered. "What's going on?"

"Entrapta's portal must have gone off. I'm heading there right now to find Catra." She began walking off, but she leaned against the wall holding her head in her claws, seemingly in pain. "Is something wrong?" He asked worried. "No, I'm fine. I just feel... funny..." she began trailing off. They entered the next room, only to find one of Catra's new henchmen entangled in vines. Scorpia had recently returned from the Crimson Waste with her "best friend" Catra, bringing with them two petty thieves. This one was human-like lizard, but unlike his bunk mate Rogelio, she had four arms. Kyle knew very little about her, like her name, because she never talks, but he did know two things: she needed help, and the vest she wore over her clothes looked a lot like Rogelio's.

"Quit goofing around! You can care for your plant later!" Scorpia clearly couldn't tell a particular Princess had been through here. Kyle did his best to untangle the poor lizard before moving on. They soon came across Lonnie and Rogelio, stuck knee-deep in ice.

Lonnie is a tough and fair Horde soldier, with shoulder length brown dreadlocks and light brown eyes. She usually pushed Kyle around for not being as strong as everyone else. Rogelio never talked to him much, or anyone else really, but he was usually there to help Kyle when he was down or hurt. He was really the only person who Kyle considers a friend.

Everyone made it to Hordak's Sanctum (really it was just a big lab). The roof had collapsed, leaving a huge mess that would require multiple troops to clean up. Hordak looked very upset. He went back to his chambers, while one of the Horde's Sargents had ordered any soldier not needing immediate medical attention to help repair the building. Kyle looked back at his team, realizing that the others likely won't help. Both Lonnie and Rogelio where freezing and likely had a cold, and Scorpia wouldn't want to leave Catra's side. That only left him, the lizard girl, and...

"Kyle! Get over here!" Catra whispered not to quietly. She was someone he was most fearful of in the Horde. Besides Lonnie and Adora, who had left for the Rebellion, Catra was one of the best soldiers on the team. Her fierce cat-like mannerisms didn't help ether. He began heading her direction, but soon saw Catra's other lackey, a goat person she nicknamed "Kyle", heading towards her, with the other one close behind.

'Just Great! Even when I'm not around, I'm treated like a punching bag.' He thought to himself. With a few other soldiers, he got to work removing debris.

It had been hours since the "Princess Alliance" had attacked the Frightzone. Kyle's gloved hands began to tire from attempting to lift debris. When it came to brute strength, he was always in dead last. Everyone else had left to rest. It was starting to get dark outside. "Hey do you need help?" He was to busy to notice "Kyle" walking over to help him.

"O-oh, thanks!" Together they were able to lift the semi large rocks. Both of them didn't know what to say to each other. Kyle tried stirring up a conversation. "So... What did Catra want earlier?" She said nothing. He could tell something was troubling her. After removing another piece, she asked, "What do you know about that purple haired girl?"

He knew exactly who she was referring to. Entrapta was a Princess, like Scorpia, who had joined the Horde fairly recently. He often had to help her with her experiments. Between keeping an eye on her and not getting killed by a robot having an existential crisis, he couldn't sleep for days. "Oh. Entrapta... she's... a handful..." "So she's not important, right?" He looked puzzled. "W-what do you mean? She's basically the Horde's newest Tech Genius." And just like that, she went silent once more, looking more terrified then before. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason... uh..." "Kyle. My name is Kyle." "Oh, that explains a lot..." What she said didn't help Kyle's confidence. He felt like he was only good at being a punching bag. Like he's of no use. Like... he had just let go of the rock he was carrying, with it landing on her foot.

"Oh my Gods, I'm so sorry! I-It slipped! Are you ok?" He said worryingly. They managed to remove the rock. "Yeah, I think I'm fine.."

"Maybe you should head back and rest." "Yeah, that sounds good. You coming?" She asked. "I'll catch up soon. I think I can remove some more debris." "Alright," She shrugged, "See you later, Kyle." Limping away, Kyle was left by himself, alone.

"I just wish... that I was as strong as everyone else. I try to work just as hard as Lonnie, or Catra, or even Adora! But does anyone care? No! They don't!" In his frustration, he bruised his arm. Deciding that he had done enough for now, he turned to head back to his "friends" when...

"I care..."

Kyle stiffened. He looked around to see who had said that. No one else was there...

"H-Hello? Who's there?" He got no immediate response. 'Ugh, I really need to get more..'

"Behind you... underneath the debris..." He turned back towards the debris. Was someone really stuck under there? He couldn't just leave without being sure. After a few minutes of moving debris, he found something. It was producing a bluish light. Removing some more he found what it was...

"A brick? I went through all that trouble for a stupid brick!"

"I'm not just any brick... Kyle" it spoke.

He was stunned. "I can't believe it. I've finally cracked..." he said holding his head in his hand.

"You don't look broken. Bruised and weak, maybe..."

"T-That's not what I- Stop! J-Just stop! This isn't happening. There is no way, I'm talking to a flipping blue brick! W-What are you?"

"A friend... one that can help you..." it said ominously.

"Help me what?" "Become stronger, Kyle..."

These words pondered in his mind. Could this... Thing really help? "How, exactly?" "Perhaps we can talk... in private..." "Alright, sure." He said, picking up the strange brick. Then, it started shaking violently, and disappeared. "W-What! Don't go! W-where-"

He stopped mid sentence. From what little he could see of his fingerless gloves, he could see his hand was becoming the same color as the brick. "W-What are you doing?" He started panicking, gripping his head in pain.

"Going somewhere... More private..." This was the last thing he heard before all he could see was blue...


	3. Chapter 2

_She found herself lost in the Crimson Waste, running for her life. Where she was going, she wasn't sure. She just needed to get away. Glancing behind her, she saw what looked like the silhouettes of Hordak, Entrapta, and an entire Horde army running after her. Looking forward, she saw Princesses heading her way. She attempted to make a break for it, only to be stopped by a large Snakeman, trapping her. Surrounded, she braced for the worst. Catra, Scorpia, not even Huntara was around to help. She couldn't fight back. She just gave up, waiting for something bad to happen. At first, nothing happened. Confused, she looked back up, seeing nothing but broken weapons and fallen soldiers. And in front of her, several people she didn't recognize, standing in front of a blue portal. At the very front, what she assumed was the leader had his back to her. "Who are you?" She asked. He said nothing, simply turning around to face her, his glowing blue eyes staring back at her._

A loud siren went off. She woke up with a jolt, banging her head on the bunk above her, causing her lizard friend to fall out of her bed onto the floor. 'Ugh, I'm never going to get used to that thing.' She thought to herself. She was feeling better after last night... She looked over to the other bunks, not seeing Kyle anywhere. 'Huh. Where's...' before she could finish her thought, she felt someone tugging at her shirt. She turned around to see Catra staring her down. "Mind if I talk to you in private..." she clearly wasn't asking, rather demanding.

Though her foot was feeling a little better, she still had some trouble walking, needing her four armed friend to help her walk through the halls. Catra was pacing back and forth, with Scorpia practically hovering over her. "All I asked was if he knew her. He doesn't suspect a thing."

"Are you sure about that?" She said angrily. She leaned over to her ear. "We agreed to not say or imply anything that happened yesterday. If word gets out that Entrapta didn't go back to the Rebellion, we're dead."

"I mean, Kyle's nice and all, but you can't exactly let him in on a secret without expecting him to sell you out." Scorpia added. "Where was the last place you saw Kyle 1?" Catra was furious at this point. "He was helping with the clean up in Hordak's sanctum. He said he'd catch up soon." Catra smacked her hands against her head. "Now, Catra, it's fine! Hordak is still hanging about Shadow Weaver's old 'Horror Hall.' I'm sure Kyle hasn't had a chance to talk with him." Scorpia said, trying her best to calm her down.

"Hasn't had a chance to talk with who?" Everyone turned to see Lonnie walking in. "Uh, n-no one! W-we were just, uh..." Scorpia tried explaining. Catra covered Scorpia's mouth with her hand before she could finish. "_We _were just concerned about our fellow cadet's health. We were going to tell our Sergeant, but we can't find him anywhere." Lonnie raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing her story. She seemed to never really like each other. "Well... He has been complaining about not getting enough sleep lately..."

"Exactly!" Catra exclaimed. "Which is why I was asking these two..." she continued, gesturing to the two former Crimson Waste bandits, "to look for him. Speaking of which, you two should go get. Now!"

Before they could leave, Lonnie stopped them, asking "You know, why don't I go with you?" Before she could respond, Catra butted in. "N-No! That won't be necessary!" "No, please... I insist. You're not exactly on good terms with Hordak anymore. You can't boss me around anymore." Catra just looked angirly at her as they walked away.

"So, how are you two liking it here, in the Horde?" Lonnie asked. "I-it's fine, it's fine..." she was extremely nervous. "Your friend doesn't talk much, does she?" She said looking curiosly at her four armed friend. The lizard shook her head no. "So, do you see any of the Princesses yesterday?" She had to think very carefully about what to say. "Kind of. I saw three of them, I think you took care of one, right?" She asked looking to her friend. She nodded yes. "So, where do think Entrapta went while all this was happening? Me and Rogelio clearly didn't see her, despite everyone saying she let them in..."

'Oh, no...' she thought. Catra had told Hordak and, essentially, the entire Horde that Entrapta had switched sides. What no one new was... she tried warning Hordak about opening the Portal, but She... she knocked her out... Catra ordered her to send Entrapta off to Beast Island... Lonnie was on to her. She had to do something...

"Oh, look! We're here! Let's find Kyle." She said running off to Hordak's Throne room with her friend. "Wait, I'm not done with you!" Lonnie said running after them. The room was still a mess, but something odd seemed to be happening in Hordak's sanctum. It sounded like a welding torch. All three of them looked at each other, confused. They looked into the room, which looked like it had been cleared out, with someone sitting near one of the tables, working on what looked like a staff. Though it was hard to tell, Lonnie recognized the stranger as Kyle. "What are doing, Kyle? Do you have any idea what Hordak's going to do if he sees you messing around with his stuff?"

"Ah, Lonnie! I didn't hear you come in!" There was something wrong with his voice. It didn't sound like him, but more like him talking along with someone else. "A-Are you feeling ok?" Lonnie asked worryingly. "You don't sound too good." The three looked on as he put down the welding torch. "Oh, Lonnie, Lonnie, sweet, dumb Lonnie..." he said looking back, his Blue Glowing Eyes staring back at them. He looked inhuman, with his face covered in a bluish color.

"I've never felt _better..._"


	4. Chapter 3

The three of them looked on in horror. Somehow, Kyle has changed. He's now wielding some odd staff, with multiple circles attached to it. "K-Kyle? What in the name of Hordak happened?!" Lonnie screamed. "Oh _relax, _Lonnie. I'm fine." He said calmly.

"No, you're not! Your skin's blue, you have no pupils, and you sound like you're possessed by a demon!" She continued. The other two were just speechless. They didn't know what to say. They heard someone's footsteps, turning around to see Catra, with Scorpia close behind. "What's taking so long? Did you find him or-" She stopped mid sentence upon seeing Kyle in his current state. At first she said nothing, a blank stare permanently stuck on her face, before erupting with laughter. "What in the world are you wearing?! You look so stupid!" He had changed his appearance abit, wearing a gold chest plate and a cape.

He glared at Catra angirly, before laughing with her, in a very sinister way, even after she stopped laughing. "Catra..." Scorpia leaned over, "I don't think that's a costume." "Oh, how _hilarious, Catra..._" he said, gripping his staff in anger.

"Ok, Kyle?" The former bandit asked, "I'm sure whatever happened to you, we can fix if you just come wi-Put down the stick, please..." As she was talking he pointed his staff towards her. "Oh, but why would I want to fix this? Do you have any idea how strong I feel now?" He turned suddenly, and with a flick of his wrist, a blue portal opened. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Kyle, how did you do that? W-where are you going?!" Catra cried out as he walked towards it. "Well, Catra, I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere. It hasn't been a pleasure!" He said back to them. He tried going through the portal, only for a massive shockwave blasted everyone back, knocking them over. Confused, he tried going through again, find himself unable to leave. "W-What's going on? Why can't I leave this Stupid dimension?!" Before he could try again, Scorpia held him in a tight bear hug, causing him to drop his staff.

"Let me go, y-you half-witted arachnid!" Kyle demanded, kicking and screaming. "Ok, just calm down.." she said, trying to reason with him. Catra walked up to him, demanding to know how he made the portal. Last time she checked, Kyle wasn't exactly a genius. "You can't boss me around anymore! I am more powerful then ever befo-" he paused, looking back towards the portal. Confused, she looked behind her to see... something coming through.

The two bandits hid behind Lonnie, clearly scared. "D-Do you know who that is?" She asked. "I-It looks like..." "_Tung Lashor!"_ Scorpia interrupted. But something was different about him. His scales were darker, more purplish, his body was bigger, more muscular, and his clothing was very... barbaric looking. "Oh, great. You brought him over." Catra complained, waking towards him preparing for a fight. "Uh, Catra? Maybe you shouldn't go near him, he... doesn't look right..." Scorpia tried warning her. "Oh relax! I beat him once, I can do it again." Catra shouted back, pulling out her whip.

"How dare you make such a _bold _claim, you Cat-Folk meatbag!" The snakeman said. "Oh, how scary," she said in a mocking tone, "using your deep voice. Quit talking and start-" suddenly, Lashor extended his tongue out, lashing her hand and causing her to drop her whip. She cried out in pain, looking awfully confused and slightly terrified at the grinning snake.

Then, it dawned on Scorpia. "Ohhh, 'Tongue' Lashor. Cause, cause his tongue! I-It's like a whip. And then he lashes at you-" "I don't care! It's still stu-" Catra tried saying before Tung's tongue wrapped around, lifting her up into the air and throwing her across the room. "Catra!" Scorpia cried, dropping Kyle onto the floor. While she ran off to Catra, Lonnie took action, pulling out a stun baton and rushing out to strike the monster. In all of the confusion, Kyle just picked up his staff, muttering to himself. "_Interesting... Very interesting..."_

Tung avoided her coming attack, and wrapped his tongue around her neck. Lonnie struggles in his grip, finding difficult to breathe. "Quite struggling! You're no match for a mighty general of King-" He was cut off by Scorpia, quite literally, as she used he claw-like hands to cut off his tongue. He cried in pain, his tongue flopping onto the floor. He then tried fighting her, before she stabbed him with her stinger tail. And with that, he fell to the floor, unconscious.

As everyone stood around the fallen Tung Lashor, one of Hordak's top Force Captains, Grizzlor, cake rushing in. "How did that 'thing' get in?!" He demanded. They had no idea what to say. Scorpia tried explaining. "W-Well, uh, you see, uh.." she looked around suddenly. "What? What is it? Spit it out!" He was getting madder by the second. "Where's Kyle?" The others looked to find Kyle gone, then looking back at Grizzlor.

"Who?" He asked.


	5. Chapter 4

"Okay, and... We're rolling!" The archer behind the camera said to his two friends. "Alright good." The Princess said, clearing her throat. "But we cannot win back Etheria alone!" Before she could continue, her mother came bursting through her bedroom door, shouting her name. "Glimmer?"

"Ugh, Mom!" The young girl yelled. "Hey, your majesty!" The camera man said. Not being sure what to say, the blonde one yelled, "Join The Rebellion! Wait, I mean, Hi!" She sighed, clearly embarrassed, "I'm bad at talking to Queens..."

"Oh, are you filming something?" The Queen asked, bending over towards the camera. "Oh, How cute!" "Ugh, it's not cute!" Her daughter complained. "It's for The Rebellion. We're trying to recruit people to help defeat The Horde!" "Wonderful! We need young, brave, inspiring voices like yours if we hope to end this war once and for all."

As the video continued to play, a tear fell on Bow's tracker pad. She wiped the tear off the screen, when she heard a knock at the door. She saw Bow looking in, concerned for his friend. "A-Are you feeling any better, Glimmer?" She looked back down from her bed, practically attached to the ceiling. "No..." she replied sadly, covering her head with her blanket.

Bow climbed up to her bed, planning to comfort her. "Look, I know you're upset. I miss her too. But you can't stay stuck in your room forever..." he tried explaining.

"It's all my fault..."

"What?" He said confused. "I should have brought her with us. If I didn't run off, if I had just listened to her... she... s-she..." she said, on the verge of tears. "Glimmer, what happened wasn't your fault. You heard what Adora said. She sacrificed herself to save Etheria."

"So?! I should have been there! The last thing I ever did for her was run away from her! All I've ever done was ignore and argue with her! I'm never going to see her again!" She screamed angirly, accidentally throwing his tracker pad off the bed.

"I-I'm sorry, bow. I didn't mean-" "It's fine," he said getting back down, making sure his gadget wasn't broken, "You're going through a lot." "I... I think I need some time to think..." she said sinking back down into her bed. He headed towards the door. "Just... Just know we're all here for you." He said looking back towards her. She said nothing. Sighing, he closed the door behind him.

Leaning against the door, he thought to himself, 'What are we going to do?' "How is she?" He turned to his right, seeing Adora, Frosta, and Glimmer's aunt, Castaspella. "I think she's handling it just as well as everyone else." He said to them.

"She really shouldn't be cooked up in there all day, what do you think?" Recognizing that voice, he turned to his left to see both his parents. "When did you guys get here?" "No hello to your own dads?" Lance asked. "I have a better question: when did you decide that going out into the Crimson Waste, when I _**specifically**_ said not to, was a good idea?" His other father, George, asked, crossing his arms. "Uh..."

"It was my idea," Adora said "If you're going to be mad, be mad at me!" He sighed. "I'm not mad." "You look mad." The smallest princess said. "Also, Bow? When were you going to tell us you're parents were coming over?" She asked.

"I didn't know they were coming." He said, looking back to his parents. "Well, with Queen Angella's... absence... we decided it would be best for the younger Rebellion members if we were here to help them cope, especially Glimmer." Lance explained.

"Well, it's nice to see you once again, George." Castaspella said. Both Adora and Bow looked at her in confusion. "You two have meet before?" They asked. "When the Rebellion first started, you were one of the finest archers Brightmoon had ever seen." "Dad, you were an archer too?"

"Where else could you have gotten your talent for archery?" He explained. "Now, where's your spare room?" "Uh, about that..." his son tried explaining, before Castaspella cut him off. "It's down the hall. Just follow me." She said, walking with them down to their room.

"So, are we have more rooms for Shadow Weaver and Huntara, right?" Frosta asked. Adora sighed. "Where is she anyway?" "Probably with everyone else. We should head back to the meeting." Before they left, Bow looked back at Glimmer's room. Sighing, he went with the other girls to discuss plans.

As George and Lance began unpacking, a strange noise from outside. "Did... you hear something?" Lance asked. After a few seconds, the noise stopped. "Hm, I guess it was-" One of the windows were blown open, sending glass flying. The two looked on as a strange blue man in gold armor stepping through the broken window. "Are you two Etheria's local historians?" The sinister man asked.

"W-Who are you?" They asked. "Someone... who wants to learn some _history..._"


	6. Chapter 5

Castaspella took her seat, alongside Adora, Bow, Frosta, Spinnerella and Netossa. "Where's everyone else?" She asked. "Running late, I guess." Netossa replied. Shadow Weaver pulled up a chair. "Does _she _really need to be here?" "I'm sorry, are we not on the same side?" Shadow Weaver asked. "You only helped us get into the Horde base _Once. Once." _The smallest princess said.

"Did somebody say, **Swift Wind**?" They looked back to the doorway to see Adora's horse, Swift Wind. "What is that... thing... doing here?" Shadow Weaver asked. "Uh, cause I'm a important part of this team." "You're a horse."

"That can fly and speak my mind if I see anything weird." Shadow Weaver just stared at the horse, confused. "Like what?" "Well, for example... I saw a floating man." Everyone looked at him in confusion. "No, seriously. He hoped out of a portal and broke one of the windows outside on my way over." "What window was it?" Bow asked. "You don't think he's serious, do you?" Adora told her friend.

"I think it was... that room that had all those cushions..." with that, Bow went sprinting towards the spare room. "Bow, wait!" Adora cried out. "Ugh, Swift Wind, this isn't the time for jokes." "I'm not! He had a cape and everything! He even had a white and red shirt." Adora looked towards Shadow Weaver, both of them knowing what kind of soldier tended to wear that kind of shirt. "You saw a Horde Soldier?!"

Bow crept towards the door, hearing his dads and someone else inside. He readied his bow and arrow. "Look, we don't know why your portals won't work we aren't scientists." "You two should know more about the planet than anyone else! If you won't help me-" Before the stranger could finish, Bow came bursting through the door, ready to fire. The stranger turned towards him, revealing to him his masked face. "Ah, if it isn't Bow!" He said.

"You know this madman?" His father George asked. "W-What? No. I've never seen this person before-" he tried to explain before being cut off by the masked villain. "You don't recognize me?" He asked Bow, with him only shrugging his shoulders. "Just like how you didn't recognize me at that Horde Fortress!" He said, very upset. "Uh, maybe if you took off the mask?"

"Now do you see who I am?" He yelled, throwing his helmet onto the floor. Bow wasn't sure who he was, but something about him seemed... familiar... "K... Kyle? Is that you? W-What happened to you? Did the Horde do thi-" He asked lowering his weapon, before being knocked of his feet by Kyle's staff. "Ahahahahaha, as if _they _would be willing to give me a gift like this!" He said, opening a portal. Bow looked on in shock. "How did-"

Before he could finish, something came through the portal... falling face first into the floor. It was a paled skin human, dressed in all black, and with what looked like a long, giant sword, a gauntlet, and two pistols, with all of these weapons having various eyes decorated on them. Falling with him was a black cat. "Ugh... what... happened..."

"Kyle, l-let's just calm down and tell me what's going on..." Bow said, looking towards his father, George, and then towards his bow and arrow. "You can't tell me what to do! You are beneath me now! You are-" Kyle started rambling before Bow kicked his weapon across the floor towards his father, who quickly picked it up and shot it at the villain. The arrow quickly released a net, entangling him. "Stay down, or else-"

"I suggest putting your weapon down." He looked back towards his son, seeing the strange man holding his son in a headlock, with one of his pistols pointed towards his head. "We wouldn't want an _accident._"

"George, drop the bow, now!" His husband cried, standing behind him frightened. As he gently put down the bow, Kyle had entangled himself from the net. "Thank you for cooperatio-"

"Shut up! You don't have long to tell me where I am before I start getting mad!" The man yelled, his cat hoping up onto his shoulder. "And you wouldn't like him when he's mad..."

Everyone just looked at the animal in shock. "D-Did your cat just... talked?" Bow asked. The two of them looked at the archer in confusion. "What's a 'cat'?" He Rogue asked before hearing footsteps from outside the hall.

"Bow! Is everything all-" Adora asked before pausing, surprised to see a blue Kyle and a bandit with a cat holding Bow hostage. "Don't just stand there! Get her!" Kyle yelled.

But, it was too late. Adora had already pulled out her sword, shouting...

"For the Honor of Grayskull!"


	7. Chapter 6

In blinding flash of light, Adora transformed into She-ra, leaving the bandit and his feline friend in awe. "Well... you don't see that everyday..." the black cat said aloud, shocking her. "Did that cat just talked?"

Instead of answering her, he aimed his pistol at her and fired. She successfully dodged the attack, swing her sword at him, making him let go of Bow. Dropping the pistol, he pulled out his sword, holding of She-ra.

"Dad! Toss me my-" Bow tried yelling before his father tossed over his bow. "Oh, thanks!" Whipping out an arrow, he fired at the rogue before his cat attacked him. Grabbing it by the neck, he held it up high. "Hey! Missing something?"

Looking over, he was shocked to see the cat in peril. "Remi, Help me!!!" The poor cat cried. "Grany!" His gauntlet on his left arm began glowing, while he used his other hand to pull out his other pistol, aiming it at the archer.

"Young man, you have about _three_ seconds to put my brother back down, or else!" He shouted. Adora and Bow where caught of guard by this. "W-Wait... This _Cat is your brother?! How?!" Bow asked, curiously looking at Grany. With the villain distracted, She-ra knocked the large sword out of his hand and grabbe__d the pistol out of his hand. _

_"It's over, Mr..." "Remington. Remington Smisse. _I must admit, you certainly gave me a run for my kamas."

"A run for wha-" Before she could finish, he pulled out a dagger he had hidden in his cloak, and threw it at her. Luckily, she ducked out of the way. "Ha! Nice try, Re-" the dagger then hit her in the back like a boomerang, knocking her over.

"Adora!" Bow dropped the cat, preparing to shoot Remington. As he picked up his gear, Frosta, along with other soldiers, arrived to help. Outnumbered, he raised his pistol to shoot, but Kyle stopped him. "I've seen enough." He said, leaving Remington confused. "We will meet again, Princess!" With a raise of his staff, a portal opened underneath them, taking both him and Remington away. "Wait for me!!!" Grany said, scurrying towards the portal, leaping through before it closed.

Everyone was left shocked and confused. "I... wasn't the only one who heard that cat talk, right?" Frosta asked.

...

He didn't know where he or his brother were going, but at the moment, he didn't exactly care. He was just glad they made it out of there alive, like usual. Remington was from a long line of Rogues, like his brother Grany. They were the perfect team, until an _incident_ with a certain demigod, leaving Grany trapped as a small Bow Meow. Since then, he has been spending his time trying to free his brother from his curse, all the while steeling treasures and collecting Shushus of all kinds.

After falling for what seemed like forever, they finally fell onto the ground, although it looked different. The room was completely made of metal. At it's center was a throne-like chair, facing a glass window that showed nothing but sand and dirt.

"What is this place?" He asked, getting up off the floor, his brother not far behind him. "This is one of the most remote places on the planet. It's one of the most powerful pieces of First Ones tech. Hopefully it will prove useful." Kyle said, gesturing around the ship.

"Useful for what?" The Bow Meow asked. "And why did you need to bring us along?" "Oh, no need to worry! I will allow you to leave..." he then opened up a new portal. Eagerly, the two ran off hoping to go through, only for the portal to knock them back onto the floor. Getting up, slightly in pain, he looked on as a basket of fruit fell out of the portal onto his lap. 'Cherries?' He thought.

"Sadly though," Kyle said, "This dimension is preventing me from removing anything from inside of it, us included."

"So, you've essentially kidnapped us!" He readied his pistols, only to realize one of them is missing. "No, no! This is a good thing!"

"Start explaining." He demanded, confused. "I may not be able to leave, but I can still bring things into this nearly empty dimension. I can quite literally _cherry-pick _anything I need for the perfect world! And... I'd be very willing to help my allies..."

"Help them... how?" He couldn't believe that he was seriously believing what this insane man was promising. "If you help me take over the planet... help me create the perfect world... I will grant you anything you and your _brother _desire." Remington looked back towards Grany, then back at the strange man.

Getting back up, he stuck out his hand. "All right, you've got yourself a deal." After shaking his hand in agreement, he turned around, stating "Now, let's even the odds."

Opening a new portal, he looked on gleefully.


	8. Chapter 7

"...And then they just left. Did you get all that?" Bow asked after explaining what had happened to Spinnerela, Netossa, and Mermista who were sketching out what had happened. They all flipped over their sketches, with Spinnerella's sketches of the two mysterious men being more refined and the most similar to them, Netossa's being a rough, angirly made sketch of them, and Mermista's...

"Ok, Mermista, you just drew yourself." "Was that _not_ what we were doing?" She asked looking back at her drawing and then the others.

"So... Do you think whatever happened to him was thanks to the Horde?" Frosta asked, a little bored. "There's no way they could have done that. If they could, they would have brought the entire Horde army here." Adora stated.

"Whatever has taken ahold of that soldier," Shadow Weaver added, "It is not like anything Etheria has ever seen." "So, what now?" Mermista asked. "Now, we take action!"

They looked towards the door to see Glimmer, followed by two guards and with a new haircut. "Glimmer! You're back."

"If we're to stop the Horde, we need to give it our all, including me. I can't sit idly by while my friends get hurt. Now, what do we know about the men who snuck into Bright Moon?"

"The man dressed in all black was Remington Smisse." Bow's father George replied. "Other then that, he carried around weapons like this." He placed on the table one of Remington's pistols. Everyone gathered around the odd looking gun. "I was only able to take one of them in all the confusion."

Curious, Frosta touched one of the eyes decorating it, only to see it blink and scream in pain. "OW! MY EYE!" It cried while everyone else screamed in fright, with Frosta knocking it onto the floor. "THAT THING Is Alive?!" Glimmer shouted while Frosta was left grossed out having poked out a gun's eye.

"You have quite some nerve! Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" The weapon shouted. "No?" They all answered, confused. "Well, clearly you've never delt with something like me before... I am a master of destruction! I am evil incarnate! I! Am!! A Shushu!!!" It exclaimed proudly.

No one said anything, the only noise coming from Frosta, trying to hold on her giggles. "Y-You're a What? I d-didn't quite hear that..."

"I... am a... Shushu?" She then bursted our laughing, with the other princesses looking in confusion. "You should be terrified right now." The Shushu stated.

Suddenly, Perfuma came running into the room, out of breath and holding something in her hands. "We... need to talk!"

"Perfuma, what's wrong?" Bow asked worried. "We're all in grave danger! A-A stranger! From another world! He's Coming!"

"Perfuma relax! We scared him off! He'll definitely think twice now about-" Frosta boasted before being interrupted by Perfuma. "No! We're too late!"

"If Vortech has taken form once more, then there is no time to waste!"

Everyone stared at her hands, seemingly having spoken all on their own. "What exactly are you holding?" Bow asked. Nervously, she held out her hands, opening them up to reveal three small people. One of them looked black and grey, almost like a tiny caped man. Another looked like a tiny wizard, with a staff and pointy hat as well. The last one had yellow skin, dressed In all black, and had neon blue and fuchsia stripes all over her clothes, complementing the highlights in her hair.

"What in the-" "TOYS!" Frosty screamed, pushing Bow out of the way and picking one of them up by their hood. "Hey! Put me down! I'm NOT a Toy!" The girl yelled, attempting to kick and punch her. "Put Wyldstyle down, you giant!" The grey wizard shouted, trying to attack her with his magic staff, but having little effect on her. "Hey! Stop zapping me with your wizard stick."

"It's called a Staff!" He yelled. "Frosta! Please put her down! They only want to help." Perfuma asked her politely. "Ugh, fine." She placed Wyldstyle down on the table, with Perfuma doing the same to the other two.

"Ok, start explaining. All of you." Glimmer said, slightly annoyed. "Gladly." The dark caped figure said. "About 2 years ago, various portals were opening throughout dimensions in our reality. The person causing it was named Vortech. His goal was to unite every dimension into one, needing foundation elements from each one, leading to him stealing our friends. Together with other heroes from other worlds, we trapped him in between dimensions in the perfect prison, sending him into your reality by accident. And now, a dimensional disturbance freed him, meaning that if we don't work together to stop him, your world is doomed."

"Ok. I think we got what you're saying..." Adora said, "But just in case... try and tell us everything again, I only understood, like, half of it."

"Yep, we're doomed." Said Wyldstyle.


	9. Chapter 8

"Ok, for the last time, who are you?" Catra shouted at the snakeman inside a prison cell. He said nothing, simply glaring at her. "Hey, Catra? I'm not sure if he can. I... did accidentally cut his tongue off." Scorpia said. "You're not! Helping! Talk!" She demanded, pounding her fist against the wall.

"Why should I." He said. "Soon, my king will come for me, and you will regret ever crossing paths with me." "So... do you not remember us?" Scorpia asked. He just looked at her, confused. "We met once. In the Crimson Waste? Catra beat you in a fight, stole your wip, and your crew. Anything ringing a bell?"

He just began chuckling. "A wip. As if I would use such a useless item." He said, sticking his tongue out, showing that, despite having been cut off fairly recently, it had begun to grow back slightly.

"Catra!" Frightened, she turned to see Hordak, staring her down unamused. "Lord Hordak! I was just-" The snakeman looked shocked. Had he heard her right? Did she say...

"You never cease to disappoint me. You've managed to allow our base of operations to be infiltrated _twice_ within the span of a few days." "Ok, first off, it wasn't my fault something happened to one of our troops or that were betrayed by Entra-" before she could finish, Hordak dented the metal wall next to them in anger. "You dare speak of her in my presence?!" Hordak finally got a good look at the intruder. Something about him seemed familiar, and by the horrified look on his face, the snakeman seemed to know him as well.

"Are you ok? You looked like you've seen a ghost." Scorpia said worried. "No... It... It can't be! I'm not on Eternia anymore... am I?"

'Eternia? Why does that sound familiar...' Catra thought to herself.

"Do... I know you?" Hordak's asked. "You... don't remember me? You don't remember the snakemen of Eternia! My people! The people _you_ _drove _underground! Or my King! Who you defeated over 5,000 years ago?!" Lashor was furious at this point. He tried punching the door, only to get electrified in the process. Hordak just stared at him blankly, completely confused on what he was talking about. He was not even around back then. He was either lying, completely insane, or stupid.

"Send this... troubled man... to Beast Island. He's useless." Catra began to worry. "Beast Island? Y-You can't. He might be useful." "He's clearly insane. I've never heard of 'Snakemen' nor could I have encountered them."

Lashor began laughing, creeping out Scorpia and Catra. "You're not Hordak, are you? You're just an imposter." "I'm the only 'Hordak' on Etheria." "No, no... The _monster_ I new wouldn't be so _weak _as to let his minions talk back to him."

"I AM NOT WEAK!" He screamed, pounding his fist against the wall, the only thing keeping him from Tung Lashor. "Lord Hordak, with all do respect, he's could be very useful In our fight against the Rebellion. Not that _you _seem to care, seeing how you're not sending out troops while they're down-" Catra suggested before Hordak cut her off. "You want a mission? Fine! Go out and finish what you started, and bring back the first one's tech, like you were assigned!" Catra sighed as Hordak stormed off.

"So, are you really over 5,000?" She looked back towards Scorpia, standing close to the cell door talking to the prisoner. "Scorpia, don't talk to him. You're crazy enough without-" "Indeed, young one. For many centuries I have served loyally to my master, King Hiss."

"Oh, so now you're talking." Catra complained. "I have nowhere else to go, my dear Qadian. You need to crush a rebellion, and I'm _exactly_ what you need."

"Right... Like the Horde needs a member of a group who _lost_ to us _supposedly _5,000 years ago." "Yes, we might have lost that battle, but we had essentially won. While we were in hiding, Hordak had attempted to finish off the last of his enemies by banishing them to Despondos, only for both him and Grayskull to finish each other off."

"What did you say?" Catra had heard of that name before. Whenever Adora had transformed into She-ra, she always shouted...

"You've heard of King Grayskull, haven't you?" Lashor asked. "Who. is. Grayskull." She demanded. "He was a powerful human, unlike any I had ever seen. With his magic sword, he tried defending his kingdom with his life."

"Magic sword? Catra, doesn't that sound like..." Scorpia asked, before Catra opened the cell door. "What are you doing?"

"Lashor, was it? You're going to tell me... everything you know... about Etheria and Grayskull."


	10. Chapter 9

Adora looked down at her sword worryingly. If what these tiny people are telling the truth, that not only does she need to stop the Horde, but now a insane dimensional madman, then she needs all the help she can. When she and her friends went out into the Crimson Waste, they found a recording of Mara. She spoke of a weapon. If there's something that can protect everyone from the Horde and Lord Vortech, she needed to find it before they did. Maybe she left a clue, a hidden message, something...

"So, let me get this straight... the foundation of every dimension, including ours... is a green square?" Bow asked confused. "And you guys... destroyed it?" Frosta asked.

"Well, no... it's... complicated." Wyldstyle said. "And so, thanks to you, we have a dimensional warlock running around." Mermista stated, in a annoyed tone. "We trapped Vortech inside the perfect prison in between dimensions. We didn't think anyone from your reality would be able to set him loose." Batman explained.

"It must have been when the Horde tried opening their portal." Glimmer said. "Are they evil?" Asked Gandalf. "They're the worst you'll find on Etheria, I'm afraid." Everyone looked over at Huntara, leaning back against her chair.

"Have you been there the whole time?" Perfuma asked. "No, of course not." She said. "Anyway, if this Vortech guy is as insane as you say he is, then we need to make sure we stop him before the Horde gets their hands on him and his powers."

"She's right. If we can figure out where he'll head to next, then we can stop him before he causes any damage." Glimmer said. "Vortech would likely head to the most resourceful items on the planet. Is there any powerful tech he would go after?" Batman asked.

"Mara's ship." Adora said. "That's one of the most powerful pieces of First One's tech. The problem is it's stuck in the Crimson Waste." "Then it's agreed. Adora, Bow, Huntara, and Mermista will go to the Crimson Waste, get the ship, and find Vortech. Problem solved." Glimmer thought her plan was perfect.

"Ok, just one problem: How are we going to move the ship?" Wyldstyle asked. "Well, Mermista has water powers, so she can use her water to-" She stopped. 'Wait... The Crimson Waste is a desert.' She thought to herself. "Ok, Perfuma can use one of the desert's plants to move it."

Before Perfuma could object, Wyldstyle interrupted. "Or... Maybe we don't have to!" Everyone looked at her, confused. "We can also use portal!" She said pulling out a odd looking device. She pressed a button, only for nothing to happen. Confused, she kept pressing the button on her relic detector, then every button on it, before tossing it at Batman, shouting "Why isn't it working?"

"Is it, supposed to do something?" Bow asked. "Maybe I can fix it." "Are you sure? It isn't like anything you've ever seen." Batman said, handing the tiny object to him.

"Uh, sure! It can't be that har-" As he was examining it, he accidentally pulled it apart, suddenly realizing it was just two pieces of bricks. "Did you seriously just break it?" Desperately, he tried putting them back together. "Ok, I might need some help."

"But Bow, we need you to help gain Mara's ship!" Adora said. "No need. If Vortech is indeed there, you will need a guide who has fought him before. I volunteer to go with you." Gandalf said, stepping forward. "Are... you sure? You can't really do much with your... _height_." Huntara stated, gesturing towards him. "What I currently lack in size, I can more then make up for in wisdom."

"Alright, It's settled. You four will go, and the rest of us will stay here. _Including me._" Glimmer said, slightly disappointed.

"Ok, let's go!" Huntara said, getting up and heading towards the door. "Wait! What about supplies?" Bow shouted. "With this team, we won't need it!" Adora said, running after her. "Please, your majesty. If you will." Gandalf said to Perfuma. "Oh, of course." She scooped him up in her hands, following right behind them.

As they ran off, Castaspella came rushing in. "Aunt Castaspella! What are you-" Glimmer said before she interrupted her. "Glimmer, you're finally ready to lead the Rebellion. We have so much to do! So much to Plan!" She said, pushing her niece out the door.

"What was that all about?" Wyldstyle asked. "Glimmer's going to be a Queen! We need to get ready!" Frosta screamed, running off to who knows where, leaving Bow alone with Mermista, Wyldstyle, and Batman. "What happened to the last Queen?" Batman asked. Bow looked towards Mermista, not knowing what to say.

"It's... nothing to worry about. Just, try and help with this-" Bow was about to ask for help, before Batman, using his grappling gun to reach him, put the pieces together. "Oh, thanks."

While they were busy, the lonely shushu sighed, before being picked up by someone. "Oh, Hi! W-What's you're name?" The woman said nothing, her mask covering her face.

"What can you tell me about 'Shushus?'" Shadow Weaver asked.


	11. Chapter 10

"So, this is, like, your kingdom?" Perfuma asked Huntara. "I'm not a princess."she replied. "Still, it must be nice to be home. Did you miss it?" "I left. Now I'm back. No need to make a big thing out of it."

"So, Your majesty, you are able to control flowers, you've said?" Gandalf asked, hoping to make conversation with his new companions. "Please, just call me Perfuma. And yes, I can control all plants." She noticed a cactus nearby, getting the idea to show off her gift. "Here, watch!" She began waving her hand, humming to herself, only for nothing to happen. "All plants, you say?" Huntara asked.

"Just... Just give me a minute." She tried once more, using both of her hands. She managed to make it grow bigger... or so she thought. "Well done, my dear." Gandalf said, clapping his hands together. "Oh, thank you. It's just something I'm blessed to be able to-" she was caught off by the cactus, which had exploded, covering her and the mini figure standing on her shoulder in green goop.

"Uh-huh. _Blessed._" Huntara said, walking back towards Adora. "If we run into trouble, is flower girl gonna be able to handle herself?" "Oh, Perfuma? Oh, yeah, she's a demon in battle." Adora replied, Huntara still looking back at the two, trying to get themselves clean.

"Plus, I got this!" She lifted up her arm to show off her shiny bracelet, laughing to herself. "A bracelet?" She asked. "No," she said, turning it back into her sword. "This is how I'll carry my sword from now on. It's pretty great, right?"

"Look, I know you trained with the Horde, too, but I think all this time with the princesses has made you... _soft_." Adora stopped dead in her tracks, turning back to face Huntara, chuckling to herself. "Soft? Are you serious? I'm as tough as ever. I bet I can beat you to the ship!" "Ha, Never. Gonna. Happen." Huntara said, staring her down. The two began running off, leaving behind Perfuma and Gandalf.

"Hey! Wait for us..." she shouted, sighing as they ignored her. "How do you suppose she was carrying her sword before?" Gandalf asked. He looked towards Perfuma, noticing something was troubling her. "Is something wrong?"

"Thank you for your concern, Mr. Grey." "Please, call me Gandalf." He said. "I'm trying to be zen about this, but if I'm being honest, and I always try to speak my truth, I just don't get cacti. They're so rough, and unfriendly."

"My dear, any task, including the most difficult ones, require practice and patience." "You don't think I've tried? I've tried growing them, time and time again, and everyone says it's so easy, but you still have to water them, and I always under water, and then over water, and I..."

She tried calming herself down, realizing that she was rambling. "I'm sorry, Gandalf. I'm sorry. I great each dawn with a centering morning ritual to make sure I am my best self... but then today, you showed up, and now I'm out helping take a ship from a dimensional meany, Surrounded by CACTI! CACTI that hate me! How am I ever going to use them to move the... ship?" She asked, finally reaching the hill, seeing Adora and Huntara standing over a giant crater in the ground, with a giant piece of metal being all that was left of the ship.

"I can't... I can't believe he was able to take the ship..." she said, out of breath. "Also... I could've run more..." "Or, it could have been any number of Crimson Waste scavengers." Huntar suggested. "And _I _could have run more!"

"Exactly how easy could it have been to have lifted an entire ship?" Gandalf pointed out. "Whoever took the ship, clearly did so with malicious intent."

"Gosh, well, I guess we'll just have to come back another time... Oh, well." Perfuma suggested, eagerly ready to leave. "Wait... what is that?" Adora asked. Off in the distance, heading towards them was some kind of green sphere. "Hide." "What?" Adora asked Huntara. "I said hide!" Quickly, the three of them hid behind the hill they came across, hoping to not be seen by... whatever it was.

The floating sphere finally came to a halt, turning towards the piece of debris left behind. From it, two mechanical arms emerged, picking it up from the sand. Once it was secure, it flew off, not noticing the three of them.

"Was... that Vortech?" Adora asked. "No, I don't think it was. That machine is unlike anything I've seen from him." Gandalf said. "Whatever it is, it clearly knows were the rest of the ship is." Huntara said, getting up. "Let's see where it's heading."

...

After walking for some time, trailing far behind the sphere, it lowered itself into a pit of some kind. "Oh, of course. Where else would it go." Huntara stated. "Do you know this place?" Adora asked.

"It's in the Valley of the Lost. A safe haven for smugglers. And my home..." she said.


	12. Chapter 11

"Seriously?! How hard is it to find a Stupid Ship?!" Catra yelled. She's spent hours out in the Crimson Waste, only to find absolutely nothing.

"Yeah, weird. You think someone fixed it?" Scorpia asked. "Did that merchant report anything yet?" Catra asked back. "Uh... Do... you want me to check?" Catra glared at her, menacingly. "You know what? I'll just... check." She said, leaving quickly the tent.

"Why do you keep her around?" Tung Lashor asked. "She's clearly unfit to be a captain." Catra sighed. "She's loyal to the Horde, determined, strong. What can I say? She's useful." "Having loyal soldiers is, indeed, very useful." He added.

"So, this Grayskull guy just showed up out of nowhere?" She asked. "Indeed, Qadian. Once Hordak had returned and brought destruction to Eternia, Grayskull had begun construction on a castle named after himself. His greatest weapon was his powerful sword-"

"Oh, is it story time?" They turned back towards the opening, seeing Scorpia walk in. "That was fast." She said, slightly confused. "What, did you miss me already?" She asked. She turned only to bump into the snakeman.

"Uh... is something wrong?" She asked, looking very nervous. He glared at her, looking very unamused. "You're not her."

"W-What? Of course it's me. What are you talking about?" She asked, backing away frightened. "You're scent. It's awfully different."

She turned back to run, with Catra blocking her escape. "What's gotten into you two?" She demanded. "Gotten into which two?" She turned around to see... Scorpia.

"Catra? Who is that in front of Tung?" Catra looked at the two Scorpions confused. "Ok, this... this is a thing... that I'm seeing. You guys... also see... two of me right? Wait, do I have a secret twin?! I Knew it, I've always felt this emptiness and like there was someone who would just understand..." Scorpia started rambling at this point.

"Scorpia-" "Oh, who am I kidding? Hordak probably cloned me. I signed a lot of paperwork at some... point... Right, being quiet now. Sorry."

Lashor grabbed ahold of the imposter. "Alright, who are you and what are you trying to pull?" She asked. The imposter started giggling. "Wow. No wonder you found me out. I acted nothing like her." The imposter suddenly began to change its shape, it's body morphing from Scorpia into Catra, catching everyone by surprise.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Double Trouble. And I'm about to become your new best friend." They said.

...

"How are we supposed to find anything here?" Adora asked as they walked through the Valley streets.

"Relax, blondie. This has been my gang's base since I've arrived here. Nothing can hide from me in this valley." Huntara reassured her. She quickly pushed the group into an alleyway, as a group of Horde troops run past.

"We need to find that ship. Soon. I know someone who could help. If anyone knows about any newcomers here, she'd be the first to know about it." Huntara said, urging them to follow her.

"Are you quite certain we can trust her?" Gandalf asked. "You're not scared, are you?" She asked. "A wizard is not easily frightened, Huntara." "Good, cause we're here."

Huntara stopped in front of a building, assorted items lying around in boxes. "Ugh, who would pay for this junk?" She asked. "Fools..." from inside came out a very hairy person, seemingly missing an eye and an arm, in its place a robotic one. "Just like you."

"It's good to see you again, Grox." Huntara said, hugging her friend. "You shouldn't be here. It's not safe. Get inside." She said, urging them inside. "I need your help. We looking for a ship. Have you meet anyone strange recently?"

"Now that you mention it... there was this green girl who showed up about an hour or two ago. Had a... Square head, I think." Grox said, trying to remember. "A green girl you say? How odd..." Gandalf said.

"Is that thing alive? And I thought I'd seen everything." "Was she with anyone else?" Perfuma asked shyly. "Yeah. Those guys." Grox said, pointing behind them. Down the alley was two tall, red, monstrous looking men. One of them looked as though he was wearing volcanoes on his head and shoulders, with his right arm missing a hand, having only a stump for a hand instead. His partner was a three-eyed, spiky armored, hook-handed creature, with a long, big head.

"Give us those parts, now!" The volcano-headed one shouted. "J-Just take them!" The poor bandit cried, freeing for his life. "Huh. Well that wasn't so hard, was it Screaming Guardian?" The creature just snarled, as they began walking off.

"Alright. Keep behind them. If we follow them, we'll find our missing ship."


	13. Chapter 12

"So, what do think the 'gem' wants with these parts?" Lavor asked his companion. The Screaming Guardian said nothing. "You... haven't exactly said much since we got here." "I'm resting my voice." The ancient creature replied.

The two were unaware that they being followed. "So, is his name just Screaming? Or is it a nickname?" Adora asked. "Quiet! They might hear us." Perfuma pleaded. "It's quite alright, Perfuma. I believe we are a safe distance away from them." Gandalf said, calming her worries.

"I think we're here." Huntara said, urging everyone to be quiet. They reached a wide space in the valley, finding Mara's ship being repaired by a strange blue creature spraying what looks like oil, with more red, fiery men running amok alongside a huge man, lifting a boulder over his shoulder. The group hid behind a giant boulder as a green woman with a square head walked up to the two monsters.

"Do you have the parts I need for the control panels?" She asked, for some reason being slightly annoyed. "Relax, little square. They're right here." Lavor said, handing the box to her. "For the last time, you lava creature! I am a Peridot!" She shouted, before quickly dodging a huge droplet of oil that was about to fall on her. "And can you keep that oil from covering everyone _but_ the ship? You could blow everyone up _again_, you stupid machine!"

"1. It's Oil Man. 2. Maybe if I wasn't working with Lava people, we wouldn't have nearly fried the ship's circuits." The robot shouted from atop the ship, as a sinister lava monster began laughing. "Is it really _my _fault that Bombos couldn't help himself?" He asked, gesturing towards his companion. He, like his minions, was mostly red, except for his right arm, which was purple in color and looked like a mix of a octopus head forming his shoulder, and a set of jaws in his forearm that goes right to his claw-like hand. His companion, Bombos, looked like he had several volcanoes scattered across his rocky body, with two mouths on his chest.

"It wasn't my fault. He wanted to-" "That is a lie! You wanted to just as much as-" the mouths on Bombos's chest began arguing. The peridot walked back towards the ship, entering it.

"Ok, here's the plan. Adora will create a distraction, while flower girl here uses the cati under the ship to lift it out of the valley." Huntara said, with Perfuma looking worried. "Guys, I don't think I'll be able to do it."

As Perfuma expressed her concerns, Grox reached into her pocket, secretly pulling out badge with the Horde symbol on it. She pressed a button on it, causing it to flash and send out a message to other Hordr soldiers. "What is that?" She turned back towards the others, trying to hide the badge.

"You sold us out? You're Working for The Horde?!" Huntara shouted, lifting her by her chest. "Pathetic. The Huntara I know would have seen this coming a mile away. In the Crimson Waste, you trust no one." As they were arguing, the boulder they were hiding behind was lifted up by the robot-like man they saw earlier. They were to shocked to speak.

"Hey, this is a restricted area! Go home before you get hurt!" The tough machine said. Acting quickly, Huntara threw Grox at the man, telling everyone to scatter. Huntara and Adora drove the robot's and the other workers attention away, as Perfuma and Gandalf hid underneath the ship.

As they headed towards the entrance, several Horde troops entered, blocking their escape. With them was a snakeman, Scorpia, and Catra. "Well, finally found you." Catra said. "Catra! Knows not the best time." Adora shouted to her. "Is that Lashor?" Huntara asked, not entirely sure.

Suddenly, the robot threw the boulder he was holding towards the entrance, shattering it to tiny pieces and getting both their attentions. "I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good!"

"Calm yourself, Guts man." The leader of lava warriors asked, walking towards them. "We wouldn't want to freighten our new guests. Screaming Guardian! If you would..."

The creature stood in front of him, facing his enemies. "You ready, blondie?" Huntara asked, pulling out her battle staff. "Do you even have to ask?" Adora replied.

"Wait, what was his name?" Scorpia asked, noticing Catra covering her ears. "Why are-" before she could get an answer, the Guardian puffed up his chest, and let out a massive, incredibly loud scream, causing everyone facing him falling to their knees in pain.

As Perfuma looked on, she tried desperately to gain any control from the plants. "Come on, please! I need this to work..."


	14. Chapter 13

"How are you supposed to fix a toy?" Bow's father, Lance, asked. "It's not a toy! It's just made of bricks." Wyldstyle shouted.

As Bow worked to fix the little machine while his father bickered with the little toy, Glimmer looked at her hands, looking quite concerned. "Ok, it took some searching, but I've finally found the Royal Coronation Robe." Her aunt said as she wiped it over her. It was clearly too big for her.

"It's ok, I'll have it fixed. Oh, my little Glimmer, I know you're going to be a great queen." Castaspella said. "Aunt Castaspella... Do you miss her? My mother, I mean." Glimmer asked. "Oh, Glimmer, of course I do. More then anything. I know, it's not going to be easy, but with your friends by your side, you'll do great. I just know it." She reassured her.

As her aunt left to fix the robe, Glimmer sighed. "Do you want to talk?" She looked over to see the little Batman sitting next to her. "Not really..."

"What exactly happened to the last queen?" She froze, tears forming in her eyes. "She passed on, didn't she?" She looked back at the little man in the suit. "How did you know?" She asked. "I know what it's like to lose someone."

"You do?" She asked. "Yes. What was your mother like?" She thought for a moment. "We... didn't always get along. But I never meant to be rude to her. I just..."

"Glimmer?" Bow called out, concerned. "I... I'm fine. I just... needed to talk about her. Everyone is acting like she doesn't matter anymore. It's like no one remembers her." Bow hugged Glimmer, comforting her.

"So, what happened to your mom." Mermista asked Batman, leaning against the wall. "Mermista, don't be mean." Bow said to her. "He doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to."

"Oh, she was shot in an alleyway."

Everyone looked towards Wyldstyle in disbelief. "Wow. That's... surprisingly dark for a guy who wears a bat suit." Mermista said. "I'm sorry that happened to you." Bow said to Batman.

"Yeah. It's pretty dark. Where I'm from, my dimension has its own Batman with the same backstory." Wyldstyle explained. "Wait, there's more than one Batman? Batmen?" Bow asked, quite curiously.

"Um, is the thing supposed to suddenly grow in size?" Bow looked to his father in confusion. To everyone's surprise, the device had suddenly grown in size, with wires inside of it more apparent and visible.

"Huh. What happened to it?" Bow asked, getting back to work on it, finding it much easier to tinker with. "It's almost like magic!" Wyldstyle said.

"Ok, I think I got it working!" With excitement, Bow pressed a button on the device, and suddenly a portal appeared in front of them. "Nice job, Bow! Not bad." Wyldstyle said.

"Where does it lead to?" Glimmer asked curiously. "Remember what we said about foundation elements? Well, your friend's sword seems to be this dimension's foundation element." Suddenly, they heard a large sound coming from the portal, almost like screaming, along with painful cries of familiar voices.

"That sounds like Adora! What's happening over there?!" Bow was getting very concerned now. "Whatever it is, we need to help now!" Tossing away her robe, she lunged headfirst into the portal, grabbing Wyldstyle as she went through.

"Ok, Dad, I need you to watch the portal and make sure to keep it open!" Bow said, picking up Batman, much to the minifigure's dismay. "We'll just try and grab Adora, Perfuma, and the others, and head back through."

"Wait, don't just rush in without a plan!" His father shouted as Bow jumped through. "Aren't you going with them?" Lance asked Mermista.

"What am I going to do in a desert?" She asked sarcastically.


End file.
